


Whipped Cream

by EnglishPoison12, MadamsKK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying, Cold, Dean's Eyes, Diners, Eye Contact, Ficlet, Flirting, Glass Shattering, Impala, Leather Jackets, M/M, Massachusetts, Milkshakes, Reader-Insert, Shock, Snow, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Waitress - Freeform, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoison12/pseuds/EnglishPoison12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean Winchester go to a diner to order milkshakes. Rated teen for mild language and suggestive flirting by an annoying waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

One November day, in a small diner just outside of Greenville, Massachusetts, Dean Winchester and a certain someone sat on opposite sides of a table. You tried not to make eye contact, but you desperately wanted to look into his electric green eyes. He glanced at your own, down shortly to your lips, then right back out the window, gazing softly at passersby.  
A blonde waitress sauntered up to your table, slowly and obviously looked Dean up and down, then leaned over your menus slightly, exposing small parts of smooth cleavage.  
"Hey. Can I get you anything in particular hun?" She spoke directly to Dean, ignoring you, and you stared at the woman incredulously.  
Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, I'll have a s'mores milkshake and..." he leaned his head to the side to look at you around the imposing breasts. "What flavor do you want babe?"  
The waitress glared at you and leaned back slightly, but not before brushing her hand against his, tripping, and almost landing in his lap. He gently righted her, and she giggled and blushed.  
You didn't know why, but you were a bit embarrassed. "I, uhm, I guess I'll have Vanilla..." you looked at the woman’s name tag, refusing to acknowledge her glare. "Nora."  
Nora huffed and walked away, nearly shoving her ass right in Dean's face. He glanced at her as she left, shrugged, then turned back to you. "The fuck do you think that was about? She completely ignored you and basically sat on me like twice."  
"Thank God, I thought it was just me who saw it. Most guys don't even notice that sort of thing. She just saw that you were hot, so she figured she'd throw herself at you, not that I blame her..." It took a moment for you to realize what you just said, and blushed as he smirked at you.  
"So you think I'm hot?"  
You stuttered. "Well, uhm, yeah..." You looked down, finding the floor extremely interesting all of a sudden.  
Dean opened his mouth to answer, but just then Nora walked up with two large glasses in her hands.  
"Here ya go hun!" This time she almost laid down on the table, her shirt wide open, as she set the milkshakes down. She winked at Dean, still refusing to acknowledge your very existence. "Enjoy~!" You shuddered.  
Still finding it hard to maintain eye contact with the brunette, you stirred your Vanilla milkshake, slowly taking a sip moments later.  
"Mmm! This is good!" You took another draught.  
He drank his own in silence for a moment, then he spoke up. "Hey..."  
You looked up. "Hmm?"  
He gestured to his own perfect lips. "You've got some whipped cream..."  
"Oh!" You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. "Did I get it?"  
He chuckles, and a shiver runs down your spine at the deep sound.  
"Here, let me..." He leaned forward, pulling your chin closer, and softly covered our lips with his. Your eyes went wide, then fluttered shut as one hand found its way into his jacket, pressing softly against the firm warmth of his chest. He licked at your lips once, and they spread, but he pulled back in surprise when you heard a shattering noise and a gasp.  
When you both looked to the back of the diner, you saw Nora staring, jaw hung open, and a pile of what used to be a glass pitcher of soda at her feet. Dean almost laughed outright, but instead stood up, pulling you to him by your hand.  
"Come on babe, let's get outta here." He left just enough money on the table to cover your mostly-not-eaten shakes, then strode out the door into the snow, you at his side.  
When you reached the Impala, you were already shivering. You looked at Dean, snowflakes settling in his dark hair and dancing between the two of you. Dean opened the side door for you, stopped, then took off his leather jacket. As he placed it around your shoulders, helping you into it, he said:  
"Oh, hey, there was something I meant to tell you."  
You snuggled into the warmth of the article of clothing as you sat in the passenger seat. "What is it?"  
He chuckled, smiling brilliantly. "The waitress forgot to put whipped cream on our milkshakes in the first place."  
He pushed the door closed as you stared, blushing when you realized that it was true, and what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment or kudos or whatever you feel and let us know how we did!! <3


End file.
